Current test methodologies are free text driven. Such test methodologies require the test designer to describe, in text, the tests expected to be run by the test executer. The test designer is left with a constant conflict of how long to make text descriptions associated with the test. If the text is too short, the test may not be clear enough. If the text is too long the executer might not read all the important parts of the text. As a result, text executers never manage to have all the right data or only the data truly needed.
Additionally, because the current test methodologies are text driven, such methodologies are limited to describe only the exact function being tested. However, test executers often find issues outside the planned tests.
Furthermore, because the current test methodologies are text driven, such methodologies face extreme difficulties when trying to link tests to defects. Thus, test executers may never have a clear view of the issues that were previously reported in a test flow.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.